Equestria Girls: Rise of the Muses
Equestria Girls: Rise of the Muses is a fan-made spin-off by User:Otherside86 based off of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Development The style of the storyline is similar to Avenger: Infinity War, giving the multiple characters their fair share of individual screen times. Summary A new evil has appeared from Equestria into the human world. So Canterlot High girls are forced to ally themselves with their old enemies, The Dazzlings, to defeat this new threat. The Humane 7 must learn to make peace this the Dazzlings, or the world they all live in is doomed. Plot Characters *Twilight Sparkle — The human counterpart of Princess Twilight Sparkle from Equestria. *Sunset Shimmer — *Adagio Dazzle — The leading Siren of The Dazzlings. *Aria Blaze — The hardcore, level-headed Siren of The Dazzlings. *Sonata Dusk — The cheery, airhead Siren of The Dazzlings. *Applejack — *Rainbow Dash — *Rarity — *Fluttershy — *Pinkie Pie — *Spike — Twilight's talking dog and personal assistant. *Starlight Glimmer — *Angst Eternal — The lead sister of the Furies. Possesses three horns and produces dark and powerful magic, and first appears under the guise of a lawyer. *Grave Penance — A sister of the Furies who specializes in profiling others and exploiting them. Has massive bat-like wings and hair that transforms into eleven snakes. *Myriad Rage — A sister of the Furies who acts as a hunter and tracker. Her nails can grow into long razor-sharp black claws, and is the most aggressive compared to her sisters. *Star Swirl the Bearded — *Rockhoof — *Flash Magnus — *Mistmane — *Mage Meadowbrook — *Somnambula — *Stygian — *Sunburst — *Flash Sentry — The guitar-playing student of Canterlot High School. He was once the love-interest of Princess Twilight, and ex-boyfriend of Sunset, whom he start develop feelings towards. *Timber Spruce — *Trixie Lulamoon — *Sandbar — *Gallus — *Smolder — *Yona — *Ocellus — *Silverstream — *Queen Chrysalis — Quotes :Sunset Shimmer: How could you be calm around them after everything they've done? :Twilight Sparkle: It's easy. I wasn't there. Well, not me-me, the other me. :Sunset Shimmer: Oh. :Rainbow Dash: Twilight Sparkle Twilight, we can't trust her. She's a cold, heartless, soul-sucking, evil monster. Adagio Dazzle Uh, no offense. :Adagio Dazzle: How is that not offensive?! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. What did you know about them? :Rainbow Dash: What else is there to tell? They're evil, brain-washing monsters. :Twilight Sparkle: I mean besides that. How do you describe their behavior? How do they act? :The Rest of the main cast: stammering :Twilight Sparkle: What are their habits? :The Rest of the main cast: stammering :Twilight Sparkle: What do they do in their spare time? :The Rest of the main cast: stammering :Twilight Sparkle: What are their likes and dislikes? :The Rest of the main cast: stammering :Twilight Sparkle: Have you ever talked with them? :Rainbow Dash: Well, not really. :Sunset Shimmer: I have...just once. :Twilight Sparkle: Are you kidding me? I thought you said they were your enemies. :Rarity: Oh they are, darling. You see...we hardly ever interacted with them. :Applejack: And after their defeat at the Battle of the Bands, we kinda lost touch. :Twilight Sparkle: So what you're saying is you know absolutely nothing about them, other than the fact that they're evil? Are you serious?! :Adagio Dazzle: I know where Aria is, but I have no idea where Sonata is now. We lost touch with her a while back. :Pinkie Pie: OH! I know where she is. :Adagio Dazzle: Really? :Twilight Sparkle: Now let me get this straight. You were nearby defeated by them? :Aria Blaze: Feels pretty sad, doesn't it? :Sonata Dusk: I don't understand. :Sunset Shimmer: That's okay. Neither does she. :Aria Blaze: And I thought the pink one was a freak. :Rarity: gasp I am not a freak. Am I? :Adagio Dazzle: There's always been something that keeps me going: "No Regrets". :Twilight Sparkle: I still can't believe she's related to Pinkie Pie. :Adagio Dazzle: I do. This family is weird. :Twilight Sparkle: That up there is Orion, that one is Libra, and over there is--Aria on top of the roof? Aria, what are you doing up there?! :Aria Blaze: Oh I just thought I stay up here for a few hours. :Limestone Pie: I'M GONNA FIND YOU! :Pinkie Pie: You didn't touch Holder's Boulder, did you? :Aria Blaze: I might have...right in front of her...intentionally. :Pinkie Pie: Oh why'd you go and do that?! :Aria Blaze: To show that I wasn't afraid of her. :Adagio Dazzle: And? :Aria Blaze: She proved me wrong. :Sonata Dusk: Hey look, a fuzz seat. Oh, so squishy. :Fluttershy: Sonata Dusk! Quit pointing my bear. :Sonata Dusk: Your bare what? :Aria Blaze: Sonata. :Sonata Dusk: Hm? :Harry the Bear: growl :Sonata Dusk: He's a b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bear?! :Fluttershy: You can take my word for it. :Sonata Dusk: I don't need to take your word for it. He explains it just fine. :Aria Blaze: You may be tough, but you're not durable. :Aria Blaze: I was not ready for today. :Applejack: I don't think any of us were. Category:Fanfiction Category:Equestria Girls Category:WIP